Conflicts
by shinin' ninja
Summary: Shinin' ninja's story of Naruto Shippuden, if Naruto were a girl and her unrequited love for Sasuke. Inspired by Shinin' ninja's eccentric dream, comes this story of love, action and a dramatic finale.   For those who have the time to read this, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Conflicts

Chapter 1

The dark silhouette glided through each corridor until it came to a halt in front of a door labelled, '206' the sound of a lock was heard and then the hard slam of the door.

Sasuke was an agent, or more of a highly trained assassin. Sasuke's phone started to ring…..'Another mission' he sighed and scrolled through the message.

"I-i-I'm-impossible!" he cried, he hastily got up from his bed and rushed to Madara's room.

Sasuke was impatient to talk Madara.

"Sasuke….what do you want…..you've got your order, now go and do it!" Madara was clearly pissed but Sasuke was persistent, "How can you say that! Do you know who this person is?" Madara chuckled, "I know exactly who this person is. If I didn't then I wouldn't have ordered you to kill her!" Sasuke put his head in his hands….'how can I kill _her?' _"Sasuke, either you will do the assigned task completely. I need the Kyuu - bi," fury boiled up in Sasuke, '_I will do it!' _"I need more time," Sasuke stared at the silent face. "Well, I guess if you want to kill her very slowly…it would be reasonable. But! You're not the only who is out to kill her, we have other assassination groups that have targeted her, and Naruto is one of the most popular.," Sasuke was infuriated, he didn't want to kill Naruto, Naruto was special. Sasuke had a special connection with her and now being assigned to kill her was something that would slowly eat him up from the inside. "Hmm" Sasuke mused; there was silence over on the other end.

"Zetsu!" Madara called out. Zetsu blended out from the depths of the surrounding walls. His plant like appearance making a stain in the dim lighted room.

"Yesssss?" said Black Zetsu

"Keep an eye on Sasuke," Madara looked at Zestu sharply. With his new mask and amour. Madara was ready to start the Fourth Ninja War as he declared a while back at the 5 Kage Meeting.

"As you wish" said White Zetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Conflicts

Previously on Conflicts…

"Keep an eye on Sasuke," Madara looked at Zestu sharply. With his new mask and amour. Madara was ready to start the Fourth Ninja War as he declared a while back at the 5 Kage Meeting.

"As you wish" said White Zetsu.

Chapter 2

The birds chirped loudly, the village was wide awake and busy and Sakura was running towards a familiar apartment room.

The small clock ticked 9:30.

-?

BANG!

The ringing stopped. Naruto, dazed, fluttered her eyes open. The alarm clock, shattered to pieces. Sakura sat on Naruto's window sill, glaring. "Naruto, get up NOW! Tsunade – sama has ordered Team 7 to her office. We have a new mission," "Ok," she said, rubbing her eyes furiously but refused to get up. Sakura had left and the small apartment, in which Naruto lived in, echoed with a low ringing sound. Naruto sighed and out of bed.

Sakura and Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk, their eyes cast down as Tsunade raged with blistering fury.

"Sakura! Where's Kakashi sensei?" whispered Naruto, inching closer to Sakura to avoid any outburst from Tsunade-sama. Just when Tsunade was going to speak, Kakashi appeared.

(Hatake Kakashi, doko ni ita? - Hatake Kakashi, where were you?)

Steam burst through Tsunade's ears, "はたけカカシ, どこにいた?" Kakashi mesmerised in his Icha-Icha Paradise Book, looked up for a brief second, "Hmmm?" he said after a while, "Sorry," Tsunade, defeated, sighed and sat back in her chair. Her face changed to angry to dead straight serious in a split second.

"I have brought you three here because I have assigned a new mission for you. The village hidden in the Sand needs help with some Rouge Ninja. Gaara has sent me a message to send you three. Of course Sai can come along as well,"

"As you wish, Lady Tsunade," said Sai, standing up straight and walked next to Naruto who looked stunned as she didn't know Sai was in the room. Kakashi slammed his book shut and put it in his bag. "I see, send Gaara a message saying that we'll be there in three days," he said and with that he disappeared from the room, leaving white clouds fluttering around the room.

"Uh…um. Please excuse me Tsunade-sama. I will go a prepare myself," stammered Sakura and just like Kakashi, disappeared from the room. Naruto looked to her right, but Sai wasn't there. It was only Tsunade and Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to keep in mind that Madara Ochiha is still part of the Akatsuki. Please be careful. We don't want you to become like Gaara when you went on the last mission to the Hidden Sand," said Tsunade. Naruto cast her eyes down again as she remember the time when Gaara was caught with the Akatsuki.

"Also, please control your anger, or you might provoke the kyuu-bi to be released," it was quiet before Tsunade spoke again her eyes looking down to the village, "Sasuke is still out there, he is still part of the Akatsuki. I believe that you and Sakura will do your best to bring him back," her voice sounded distant, as if she were lying.

Team 7 assembled in front of the Konoha Gates. Saying their farewells to the Hokage, they left.

"Shizune!"

"Uh…Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

A breeze brushed past, "I have a bad feeling," said Tsunade as she watched Team 7's retreating figure disappear into the forest.

Karin, Jugo, Suigitsu and Sasuke all stood in front of their hideout. Madara stared at them, his eye beckoning to leave. Sasuke gave him a stern look before disappearing. Karin, Jugo and Suigitsu followed.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" yelled Karin, running after Sasuke.

Ah! The annoying bugger! Reminds me a bit of..? Never mind.

(For those people that don't like Karin, high 5! WHOOO! XD. For those who do like Karin (& I'm hoping there isn't anyone who does like her) then I have no comment, however in my opinion, Karin is even more annoying than Sakura and that's saying something. Plus she's weak and her only help is sensing the chakra in a person and is also reaaally slow at predicting or coming to a conclusion of what a ninja would do. SO that's how much I hate Karin. And thank-fully she's not a real life person, unless Masashi Kishimoto has based her off a real life person 0.0)

Sasuke sped up, ignoring her. Karin sped up as well, leaving Jugo and Suigitsu behind. "Sasuke!" she yelled, catching up with Sasuke, her cheeks were flushed, either from running too fast for her own good or running _next _ to Sasuke.

Irritating, determined little bugger.

Sasuke kept a hard gaze at his surrounds, totally oblivious to Karin who desperately tried to catch up with him. A few minutes passed and they still hadn't gone past the forest which bordered their hideout.

"Ahhh!" yelled Karin, tripping on a stump in the tree. She fell down. It was as if everything went in slow motion. Karin fell off the tree, Jugo and Suigitsu, their mouths an O shape. Sasuke dived down and held onto Karin and landed perfectly with two feet on the ground. Karin stared at him like he was some kind of God.

Sasuke was super pissed, but didn't say anything. "Sorry S-s-sasuke," apologized Karin, "I sense someone coming fast," she gasped out, still breathless after the pathetic fall. Sasuke sighed and dropped her to the floor.

(Yes! Yes, people! Dropped her to the floor. I am typing Sasuke's actions as if I was him and I dropped her! EEEEECKKKKK! Karin! You are going down! So, now you probably thinking that I'm taking this too far, well yea, I guess. My hatred for her will sustain until my last breath. Even though she's just a fictional character, I don't care. I had my fun, now back to the story. XD)

Karin landed hard on the floor. Her cheeks were burning with the colour red and Suigitsu thought that, that type of colour doesn't exists.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

The wind picked up again and Sasuke stood, ready for the surprise attack. Jugo, Suigitsu and Karin stood behind him.

The wind brushed past them, ruffling their hair.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

There's the second chapter! XD

Hope u liked it.

Shinin' ninja

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Conflicts

Previously on Conflicts…

Karin landed hard on the floor. Her cheeks were burning with the colour red and Suigitsu thought that, that type of colour doesn't exists.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

The wind picked up again and Sasuke stood, ready for the surprise attack. Jugo, Suigitsu and Karin stood behind him.

The wind brushed past them, ruffling their hair.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

Chapter 3

As Team 7 hurriedly scurried through the dense forest, Naruto was lost in her thoughts. She remembered the time when Team 7 where actually happy. The smiling faces. But where had they all gone?

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, Naruto gazed at the blur of trees that was in her line of sight, completely oblivious to Sakura's voice, "Naruto!" she yelled again, this time Naruto was knocked out from his steely gaze, but it was too late.

Naruto kept on running but failed to see the branch that hung limply on the side of an old tree. Her foot hit the side of the thick branch and with a few sickening thuds, Naruto lost her balance and fell down, hitting as many tree branches that lay in her path.

Confused, Naruto got up after landing on the ground with a satisfied grunt.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. By this time Naruto had no ear drums and all that was left were holes of nothing. "Huh?" was all she could muster.

Out from the trees, seven ninja appeared. Their identity unrecognisable due to the lack of light in the forest. Sasuke smirked. Clutching his chidori blade, he raised his head.

'The seven ninja are rouge ninja from the village of the mist' noted Karin, staring at the scene in front of her, but said nothing. Jugo took a side glance at Suigitsu and nodded his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto?" yelled Sakura again,

Ahh! Geezh!

Naruto had enough of Sakura's incessant yelling, but instead, she just smiled, "S-s-sorry Sakura. Slipped my foot, eheheh,"

"No time to mess around. Hurry up," informed Kakashi.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura said.

As the time went, Team 7 was now near the border line to the hidden sand.

Jugo kneeled on the floor, catching his breath. Suigitsu stared at the 7 ninja that lay lifelessly on the ground, blood staining the green grass.

"Pathetic," Suigitsu grunted, wiping sweat from his forehead. Sasuke took a side glance at the rest of his team, then looked forward, "Let's go!" and with that he sprinted off, Karin

(OMG! Karin? Karin? Seriously? I can't believe that I got Karin involved again. She is sooo annoying is the anime…and manga, and for those who don't like Karin, then watch episode 209 – Danzo's arm – although Karin does _something _really disgusting which I do not want to mention...but onto da story! XD)

Ran after him, her face determined, a bit flushed and her red hair flowing behind her.

The officers in front of the hidden sand's city border, thoroughly checked Team 7, after inspection, they entered the city. Sand welcomed them with a rough greeting.

"Naruto! Sakura!" yelled a familiar voice, Temari ran up to them, "You're here. Gaara wants to see you straight away,"

Sasuke ignored Karin for the time being.

"_I know exactly who this person is. If I didn't then I wouldn't have ordered you to kill her!"_

Madara's voice rung in his head. His mission would be accomplished and after that there would be no turning back. No distractions. No failure. Those were the words Sasuke followed; it was a motive that kept him going.

_Obtain the Kyuu-bi and your mission is complete. That's all. No feelings must interfere. Nothing._

"Sasuke, where are we going?" asked Suigitsu, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. He stared straight ahead, not bothering to look back, "Konoha," he answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Tsunade-sama has sent your team, Kakashi sensei, to help us with the rogue ninja of the sand. To be honest I want them _gone._Or captured. But what you do to them is up to you," said Gaara, his hands knotted together, covering his mouth.

"But why can't you do it. You're strong," said Sakura, Gaara shifted his pale green eyes to meet Sakura's, "Not that I don't mind doing this for you. I'm just curious," Gaara stood up and walked to the window. His back turned towards the people who stood in his office, he began to speak, "It's quite hard for me to explain. This is the month…the week, to when I lost my mother. I didn't want my feelings to get caught with my missions."

Sakura stared at Gaara as he looked down at the villagers of the Sand.

"Kazekage!" yelled a guard, running in. Kankuro turned immediately to the front door, eyes flaming, "Can't you see we're in a private meeting!" he yelled, the guard jumped,

"I-i-i-I'm s-s-sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-?" he stared,

"Let it be," said Gaara turning around, "What's the problem?"

"Four rogue ninja have been spotted, sir. It has been reported that they're wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Their leader seems to be a black haired male."

Naruto turned around at the mention of _red clouds. _It was all she needed to identify _who they were. _

"Where are they heading?" she demanded, Sakura whipped her head around to her,

_Naruto…you can't be serious can you. We're on a mission. There's no point in looking or, running after him at the moment. _

"They seem to be passing by, but it doesn't seem like they're coming inside the walls of the city,"

"That would be all, thank you." said Gaara.

"Should we stop?" asked Karin, picking up her pace so then she could walk next to Sasuke.

_I wonder what Sakura would do to this girl, if she found out her inner motives._

_**So now you're thinking about the old times?**_

_Piss off!_

"No," he said, with malice. Karin's cheeks flushed, her sleeve was pushed up against her chest, and Sasuke took a quick peek at the scars of the bite marks he had given her earlier.

(Now, yes. When I saw this part in the anime (the part where she…*clears throat* beautifully screamed) when Sasuke bit her arm. It kinda made me wanna puke. That whole scene wanted me to smash my laptop! Not that I would ever bring this part up again…cuz it really disgusted me…but jeezh that woman has obsessive issues)

_Why can't see be like Suigitsu or Jugo. They don't complain!_

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait!" Sakura said, Sai stood behind, along with Kakashi. They stared at Naruto, "You can't just decide what to do, just like that!" she yelled, Naruto gazed up at her, "I've made my decision. Are you coming or not?"


End file.
